Alien Frontier
by shadowwriter329
Summary: The world has changed when the aliens arrived. Now the world is more an frontier from many aliens species and while balance is made so far, many different villains threaten to shift it. It is up to our bounty hunting duo to catch the villains and make sure their world is save. Alien KP characters, rated M


Happy Halloween everyone! Yes this is a new story but my partner and I had several ideas finished and I wanted to have them up to see how they work out. If people like them then we shall work on them more. So check out the other stories and tell us what you think.

As you may or may not know I have been working together with wolfprackersson09 with several stories we have been working on together. If you are interested then check them out, they are on his profile. Also a shout out to any reader who are artist as well. My partner and I are looking for out DevianART for our stories, both the ones we do ourselves and together. Anyone who wants to please let us know. One may even have their art be use as our cover for our stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible nor any of the aliens that may or may not look like some aliens seen in some movies or games or whatever.

Alien Frontier

The world had changed, this started when aliens came to Earth. While they came to settle, they did not come to invade. Humans possessed a unique genetics for interbreeding and salvation for the number of races on the ships that came, but those in power feared the colonists from the stars. This action caused a war to start, and humans where outmatched by the knowledge and technology, but their sheer numbers kept the 'invaders' from victory, but the last resort scorched the earth and forced the 'invaders' to land. The world now is a recovering wasteland, a post-apocalyptic world, and yet, life finds a way. The years have passed since 'first contact', and Earth still recovers. Wounds, however, take time to heal, especially those that started from misunderstandings, but perhaps not all is lost. For our story is about a hero, born in one of the few communities that has made peace with both sides, and a new tale shall be told.

(Scene Break)

In the grassy plains several large beast were grazing. They were large mammals that seemed to be a cross between large bison and bulls. They had body built like both with thick shoulders and curling horns on its head. The main noticeable feature about it was the two large blade like horns on the shoulder blades curving up and forward. The fifteen foot best was a monster to face but they were being hunted at the moment.

High in a nearby tree, hidden in the leaves a teen was holding a rifle steady on a branch. He was almost average looking if you disregard the furry cat ears and tail. He had blond hair and freckles you can see under that tan skin. His name is Ron Stoppable. He was waiting till his target, one large bull with scares on his blade showing he was an experience fighter, got closer for a clean kill shot. His breathing was slow and even as he waited. His partner, a large yet intelligent naked mole rat alien species who goes by the name Rufus, was on his shoulder keeping a look out for other pray that might come and give them away.

Ron gaze down the barrel waiting. All he needed was the right moment. He was nearing it as the grazing beast moved closer, eating the grass as it did. Then both partners heard the sound of something hustling through the grass. Ron looked around and saw the grass slightly parting as something low to the ground was moving fast barely making a sound as it speed toward the bison he was hunting. He blinked; he knew nothing that is a predator to these creature is that small so he wondered what it could be.

Rufus however figured it out, "Oh no, Kim!" he said in a squeaky voice.

Ron went wide eyes as he gazed down trying to aim as he muttered, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no."

Before he could fire something jumped out of the grass and landed on the beast's back. It groaned in surprise before a long black tail with a barbed end moved and stabbed the beast right in the neck. The bison gave a cry like a bull as he bucked and tried to remove the attacker all the while the tail went and stabbed again and again. The other bison's were alarmed by the attack and charged away from the bull as it started to stagger from blood lost.

Ron groaned as the herd move away from his spot as the beast fell. He cried out as he started to climb down from his spot with his rifle across his back, "Kiiiimmmm that was mine."

He landed on the ground and move to his alien friend. She was a tall girl with red hair and mostly fair skin wearing a black bikini top with flame designs that covered her large breast and black short barely covering her hips and ass. She wore no shoes but her toes shows her nails were black claws as were her fingers nails. Part of her skin had armor like patches covering parts of her body such as her forearms and elbow, which ended in small spike, shins part of her cheeks and on either side of her ribs going down her sides with point that curved upward but expose the center giving the impression of ribs showing her tone stomach. The most noticeable thing was the very long armored black tail with the barb end.

Kim flicked the remaining blood off her tail with ease before she said, "I didn't see your name on it."

Ron pouts before he points to a pair of crossed scares and said, "There it is right there. It's just not in English."

Kim glanced at it and said, "Ron, that's oshan for 'the one who carves many backs.'"

Ron blinked as he was joking, "really?"

Kim rolled her eyes, "No, I'm joking. But seriously Ron, if you wanted this for our game then you should have taken your shot sooner."

Ron pouts, "I was about to before someone we know went and attacked the thing."

"And scared the rest away." Rufus added.

Kim laughed, "Sorry Ron but I saw a good piece of game and went for it." She glanced around and could not help but smirk, "but seeing as there is nothing left to hunt for who knows how far I say that I win."

Ron groaned, "Ah man."

"Yeah, and that means no treats." Rufus added as Ron knew that his wallet would be lighter today.

(Scene Break)

"Mmm, this is good!" Kim said as she eat a plate of grilled Cockatrice breast and parmesan sauce while took a sip of her drink from Middleton's best, and almost only, establishment in town. Rockwaller's started as a place of 'questionable repute', but eventually the owner, and single mother of three daughters, expanded from brothel to local watering hub, even if she kept it as a running 'sin den'.

"Yeah, and all on my dime." Ron sighed as he finally took a bite of his meal, fried cockatrice strips.

"You lost to Possible again?" came the voice of a girl their age with pointed ears and a pair of dark bat wings coming out of her back. She had a slender figure and large breasts, tan skin and teal eyes.

"Bonnie, can't you let us eat in peace?" Kim asked, annoyance clearly heard in her voice, and seen from the actions of her tail.

Kim held her tail close to her body, slightly coiled around but the barb pointing right at Bonnie, ready to shot out and stab her. Bonnie noticed and rolled her eyes, "Please I'm simply here to refill drinks. I doubt you need much from what I hear. You and Ron brought back a large blade bison from a hunting trip. No doubt you quenched your thirst for blood for a little while."

Kim hissed, literally hissed, as she bared her teeth showing her canines were sharp, "maybe you should stop flirting then and fill the other drinks. Unless you are planning on working for your mom's other staff."

Bonnie scowled but her retort was short live as a loud booming laugh was heard the next table over. They turned their heads and saw a group of several large burly men, some alien some human. The one laughing was a large muscle bound human with a shaggy beard as he drank from his mug, "This town has plenty to offer boys. Plenty of sexy woman, good food and plenty to take for ourselves."

One alien which looked much like a hyena giggle madly, "Yeah, I am sure ton of people would pay for protection. Who know what kind of scum would burn some building down?"

The trio scowled as one red skin alien with over large arms spotted Bonnie with a pitcher and shouted, "Hey wench! More drinks over here!"

Bonnie frowned at the way she was addressed, "Give me a minute boys, I am working here."

They did not seem to like this answer, the boss then cried, "wench do you have any idea who I am? I'm Alameda Sam. One of the roughest, cutthroat bandits you can find in this part of the west. I gained a bounty of 23 million gella. You do not want to brush me off."

Kim frowned as she said, "23 million, decent for a small fry."

They scowled at her while the hyena came close till he was in her face as he drew a dagger and held it close to her face. "A pretty thing shouldn't mouth off like that." He pressed the dagger to her cheek but she kept staring and didn't not move. "Some may not like to cut a pretty face. I however like to cut them nicely. Makes them…" he slowly dragged the dagger along her cheek leaving a small cut in its wake "look more alive."

He giggled as he pulled the dagger back as his buddies laughed. Kim made no motion she was effect or scare by the knife. The hyena raised a brow when he heard a small hissing sound. He looked around before one of his buddies said, "Hey Lou, look."

He followed the finger pointing and turned to his dagger. To his great surprise the metal was hissing and dissolving with a thin trail of smoke. "What the?"

He was unable to finish when Kim made her move. Her tail snapped forward and swept the alien's legs from under him. The hyena cried out as he landed on his back and saw the barb tail stab right next to his face. He paled at this, even more when Kim appeared over him like a predator, "Sorry about your knife. You see my blood does not react well to….anything really."

He bleached as she wiped some of the blood on her face and wiped it on the floor on the other side of his head, which hissed and smoked next to him. One alien went to punch the girl off his buddy when he was knocked back by a chair. Ron was now standing reaching for his holster, "You really hit a bad town to try and push around."

"What do you think you can do 'kitty cat'?" The large man taunted, ignoring Ron's stance. It spoke of experience, experience that he had done this before and knew what he was doing. The man grabbed a Katana from its sheathe and rushed forward. Ron was fast enough to draw the gun, but instead opted for a large knife he had on him, a good flat edged hunting knife, and acted like a ninja. The bearded man struck, but Ron deflected the blade slightly and sidestepped, before adding a spin kick to the head to knock him out. It was better to take bounties alive to Sheriff Barkin, or the man paid considerably less than the actual bounty. Ron had a theory of why Barkin held Kim and himself, mostly himself, as to why he would only pay ten percent towards them if the bounties died while everyone else got twenty-five to thirty percent. There was also the fact that neither Kim nor himself liked killing people, and would only kill people if there was no other choice.

Bonnie also helped as she was ignored in favor of Kim or Ron and took an empty mug and cracked it over her head. With her tray also in hand she smacked it right into the face of a bandit that was running pass her towards Ron, sending him to the floor. "Just because this is an outlaw town that does not mean you can come up here and try and push us around."

Ron sighed as he knocked out another thug. He noticed that all of the bandits were on the ground either knocked out or groaning in pain. He saw Kim sitting on the back of on thug she took out with several more around her. None were dead but some had stab wounds in their legs and light claw marks on their bodies. Kim was smiling with her tail moving slightly satisfied. Ron sighed but glad Kim manage to control herself. He knew that Kim's species had a tendency to go a little overboard when fighting. Some noticeable criminals of her species were very blood thirsty and he knew Kim can get excited in a fight. She may dislike killing but she will never say no to a good fight and as long as no one she cares for is in danger she will enjoy herself. Add the fact her mother was good at patching wounds up made it easier to enjoy the fights more.

He turned to Bonnie, "Can we get some rope for these guys? If what they say is true then we can get some money from Barkin."

Bonnie nodded as she did not want these guys in her mother's business anymore. She walked pass Kim and muttered, "Think you did enough damage there? You are lucky we know how to get blood stains off the floor. If I find any holes or damage tables or chairs from your blood you are paying for them."

Kim scowled, "I barely nicked them," a groan from under her told them otherwise making her hit him in the back of the head with the blunt end of her tail, "I simply gave them a few stabs in the legs and knees to keep them from doing something stupid…like running."

Rufus shook his head at the antics of his friends, "at least you can get your money back with interest."

Ron nodded thankful for that at least.

(Scene change)

The trip to Sheriff Barkin was uneventful. The goons that woke up found themselves in the back of a wagon with Kim sitting next to them to keep them from escaping. Even the leader was force to sit down quite when Kim had her tail in his face. Once they got there they found Sheriff Steve Barkin standing outside his jailhouse after getting word they were coming, "So you two caught a bunch of punks huh? At least you kept them alive."

Kim and Ron frown at the man. Barkin was a human was strong build with thick broad shoulders and powerful looking arms. He wore a tan over coat and a cowboy hat with a star on his chest. "That was not our fault the last time." Ron said.

Kim nodded, "Yeah he stabbed me when we were taking the other guys. It's not my fault those guys and the leader got hit by my blood and died."

Barkin scowled, "Well it us took forever to see who they even were as half their faces were melted off. Let's see who we got and see if how much of a bounty they are worth."

Barkin checked the holographic wanted notifications, still wondering why in God's vast universe they couldn't just stick with the classic hard copies such as wanted posters or normal files, but he did have to admit that this was slightly easier than looking through posters and files, even if there was always at least one hard copy on file.

"This guy said he was worth 23 mil." Kim said as she pointed to the ringleader of the group.

"He called himself Alameda Sam, and you have to either be stupid, gutsy, both, or really tough to start pretty much shouting your name in public." Ron added with a light chuckle, until Barkin gave him a look that said 'another joke like that and you're not getting paid', "I'll be quiet now."

"Good, and Alameda Sam's bounty is actually 2,300,000 gella, not 23 million." He said and the two teens had their eyes turn to the size of dinner plates.

"That can't be right!" Kim said as Barkin showed the holo bounty, "Check the physical files!" Kim demanded, and Barkin sighed.

"Aliens." He said under his breath before making sure the crooks were locked up and the files checked, and Barkin was right, the bounty was exaggerated.

Still the pair got their money from the boss plus a couple extra for a minor member of the gang. Kim as in a bad mood as she sat in the wagon arms crossed and tail coiled behind her wanting to stab something. "I cannot believe the nerve of that guy. He brags about his bounty, and can't even say his right bounty."

"Well it makes sense," Ron said thinking it over. "Most guys with egos will brag about bounties like it is a badge of honor. It would not be that far off that he made his seem bigger to make himself a bigger deal. Remember that time we took down that gang a couple of months back? The ones that pose as the Black Heart gang?"

Kim nodded as she scowled even more at them. The Black Heart gang was a named over the leader, Marsh "Black Heart" Teach, a Xenovian just like Kim. Black Heart was considered a blood thirsty and deadly gang leader and was responsible for the death and destruction of several settlements as well as a few bounty hunter stations and law enforcement buildings. No other reason was given for why he did these other than the fact that he, "felt like it." He was considered deadly and overall dangerous. His crew was no slouches either as his inner circle were all members with high bounties.

A couple mouth ago Kim and Ron heard that the gang was in a town not far from them looking for member to add to their gang. They had have a high bounty to join however. Neither Kim nor Ron could refuse going to see how they would handle them. Kim wanted to see another fighting member of her race in action and Ron knew that even if they could not go up against the gang they might still come out with a few bounties. So after gathering a few friends and fellow bounty hunters and set out for a major score. It however was a bit disappointing. Not only was the leader just posing as Black Heart for the attention, he wasn't even a Xenovian. He was simple a lizard man hybrid that painted his tail and some scales black. He did have a bounty but his was a measly 3 million. Needless to say the group was not amused and Kim took most of her anger beating the heck out of the leader insulting her race and a few other members. They got the bounties of everyone there but not the big score they were looking for.

Kim huffed and stabbed her tail into the ground as the rode on back to the town in annoyance "Guys are idiots for stupid stuff like that."

Ron shrugged agreeing somewhat. Kim noticed that they were heading back to Rockwaller's before she turned to Ron with a frowned, "Going back there?"

Ron chuckled sheepishly, "yeah, after today I need to relax a little. Mom's been pushing for me to marry a nice girl and take over the family store."

Rufus gave a laugh in his seat, "I can't see you sitting still and watching any form of shop."

Kim sighed before she got out of the wagon and stretched, not noticing the eyes she was drawing from the passerby from the view of her figure as she stretched, "Fine whatever. Go give your money to Bonnie for a bad lay. Seeing as your mother is still on your case I'll leave the door open at the ranch for yea."

"Thanks, and is that jealousy these Ctarl-Ctarl ears hear?" Ron countered with a smile before Kim just stuck her tongue out and ran off home, on all fours, leaving Ron and Rufus to head on to Rockwaller's.

"She does remember that Bonnie's the waitress, Connie's at magic school, and Lonnie's the whore right?" Rufus asked, even if it was more rhetoric then curiosity.

"Yeah, still don't get what the deal between her and Bonnie is." Ron shrugged, heading back for a decent lay.

(Scene Change)

Ron was sitting on the bed as the shower was going on in the other room, and he had a good view of the stars. So many planets, and out there was his mother's home planet, despite being born on Earth.

"You done stargazing?" Bonnie asked, as she exited the shower with nothing but a towel on, and she didn't try to hide her figure with her wings.

"It's just nice looking up at the stars on nights like this, and you sure it's okay?" Ron asked, as Bonnie cuddled close to him. She wasn't part of the brothel staff, but here she was with Ron.

"It's fine. Whom I sleep with is my business, if something comes out of it, then it happens. I offered, and you don't have to pay a single Gella. Now, shut up and love me tonight." Bonnie answered, and took off the towel, leading to a night of passion.

_So what do you all think? Is this good enough to continue or will it burn itself to embers. If you like this story, then check out some of my other ones. Make sure you check out the one me and my partner worked on, they are on his profile. Please review._


End file.
